This invention relates to nonvolatile memory elements, and more particularly, to methods for forming nonvolatile resistive switching memory elements.
Nonvolatile memory elements are used in systems in which persistent storage is required. For example, digital cameras use nonvolatile memory cards to store images and digital music players use nonvolatile memory to store audio data. Nonvolatile memory is also used to persistently store data in computer environments.
Nonvolatile memory is often formed using electrically-erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM) technology. This type of nonvolatile memory contains floating gate transistors that can be selectively programmed or erased by application of suitable voltages to their terminals.
As fabrication techniques improve, it is becoming possible to fabricate nonvolatile memory elements with increasingly small dimensions. However, as device dimensions shrink, scaling issues are posing challenges for traditional nonvolatile memory technology. This has lead to the investigation of alternative nonvolatile memory technologies, including resistive switching nonvolatile memory.
Resistive switching nonvolatile memory is formed using memory elements that have two or more stable states with different resistivities (i.e., resistances). Bistable memory has two stable states. A bistable memory element can be placed in a high resistance state or a low resistance state by application of suitable voltages or currents. Typically, voltage pulses are used to switch the memory element from one resistance state to the other. Nondestructive read operations can be performed to ascertain the value of a data bit that is stored in a memory cell.
Nonvolatile memory elements can be formed using metal oxides. Resistive switching based on nickel oxide switching elements and noble metal electrodes such as Pt has been demonstrated.
In a typical scenario, a stack of resistive switching oxide and electrode layers is deposited using physical vapor deposition (PVD) (sputtering). Dry etching is then used to pattern the deposited layers. However, materials such as transition metal oxides (especially, for example, nickel oxide) and platinum are difficult to etch (e.g. with dry chemical etching traditionally used to pattern thin films). Sputter etching (i.e., a non-reactive physical dry etch) can be used, but can i) damage the substrate and the films thereon, ii) create particles, iii) contaminate the etch tool itself, and iv) does not provide desirable patterned profiles. It would therefore be desirable to provide a process integration scheme that avoids or reduces the need for dry etching of the resistive switching memory element.
The working mechanism and the reliability of resistive switching memory based on transition metal oxides such as NiO have been shown to be dictated by the oxide composition (e.g., Ni to O ratio) and the oxide film micro-structure. However, it is difficult to precisely control the chemical composition (e.g., nickel oxidization state control, chemical doping, and alloying) and the microstructure of resistive switching elements such as elements formed from nickel-based oxide using PVD.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved techniques for forming metal oxide resistive switching memory elements.